


Summer fun

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Summary: Fluff. Also. I don’t know football haha!!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Summer fun

Firehouse 51 were having a BBQ. An annual family event where funds were raised for the community.   
Hermann has set up a football game, Truck Vs Squad. Brett and her new partner Violet were placed on Team Squad.   
Violet was fast but squealed at every tackle. Sylvie was determined and feisty.   
The ball came to Violet who passed it to Sylvie. She started running the line when she got tackled. When she opened her eyes, Matt Casey had landed on top of her.  
She jokingly punched him in the stomach and pouted “I had that ball..” Matt, who’s arms were either side of her head, smiled. “Sorry, beautiful. I needed to get it, chiefs orders. ” He peeled away from her and reached for her hand to help her up. “I’m coming for you Matt Casey. You watch your back”! Matt looked back and smiled. “I look forward to tackling you again Sylvie Brett”!

What was going on? Were they now flirting with each other? Did she miss something? Did she start it? Either way. Matt Casey was a marked man and she made it her mission to get in his face as much as possible.   
She lined up square in front of him, ready to intercept him as he would try and get past .   
Except. She failed. Miserably. He ducked and twisted around her, with her only managing to grab his hoodie. Whatever was going on, she was enjoying every minute, somehow she’d managed to peel the hoodie off him and put it on herself. It smelt so good. She stood there in the middle of the field, hugging herself in it.   
Matt came up behind her and put one arm around her waist. “You enjoying my hoodie Brett?l” He got close to her and whispered “How do you become more alluring, wearing my clothes?” He laughed as he ran backwards to his side of the field.   
OK. He was definitely flirting. Her stomach was in bits. 

After the game, they all lined up to grab food. Matt was watching Sylvie in his hoodie, grabbing food. “You’ve been staring at her all day. I think it’s time you tell her how you feel” Severide quietly said to him as they waited.   
Matt frowned and turned back to his best friend. “Sylvie is just a friend. A good friend...I just..like having her around. Ugh. Who am I kidding? Is it that obvious?)” Severide laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. “Case. You know she feels the same way right? There’s nothing stopping you two from being happy. Go get your girl”  
Matt’s eyebrows raised and sighed. His girl. That had a good ring to it. 

Sylvie had been picking at her food. She was enjoying the company, and especially being wrapped in Matt’s hoodie. She wished Foster was here. She was in her own head when Matt sat next to her. He looked at her and smiled. “How’s my hoodie?” Sylvie laughed and put her head on his shoulder. “You know this is my hoodie now right? I won it. You want it? You’ve got to fight me for it!” She looked up and smiled. “I suggest you start running now then. Because I’m not giving up my hoodie.” And with that Sylvie got up and started running away slowly.   
Matt got up and started to chase her. Sylvie was running backwards until she saw Matt starting to speed up.   
She turned into the tennis courts nearby and headed towards the benches. Somehow, Matt caught up to her and grabbed her waist. He turned her around to face him and put a finger on her chin.   
He bent down and kissed her. Matt heard a little groan from her mouth that meant, she wanted more.   
Sylvie took a breath and wrapped her arms around the back of his head. “Matthew Casey. I would have worn this hoodie a long time ago if I knew I had this affect on you.”   
He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Oh, Syl. I’ve loved you way before I loved my hoodie.”


End file.
